Hallway Pass
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: My favorite type of fan fiction smut about Jeff Hardy


Hallway Pass

Hallway Pass I scratched my nose and listened as the teacher droned on about how the stomach digested food, why id it schools always placed Bio before lunch. How could they ever expect me to eat after listening to this disgusting tale. Yawning I looked around the room Mandy my best friend sat staring into space three desks over and two up. This had to be a boring class if Mandy was falling asleep. Looking next to me I spotted Christina and Tiffany passing notes to one another. Sly vixens I thought to myself, laughing. Our room was surrounded with glass walls that allowed me to see into neighboring rooms. In the room on my right Mr. Smith was giving his usual speech on how kids should expected to listen. Running my eyes through the many desks I searched foe a familiar face. "Hello." I whispered to myself spotting a head full of long multi-colored hair. I watched as he coughed softly and wrote something quietly on his paper. He looked up, letting our eyes meet for a second. I don't know how to explain it. Some would call love at first sight, others just a flash of temptation that made me want to jump him without knowing his name. He smiled sweetly then mouthed the word HI. I mouthed it straight back to him, feeling a warmness fall over my body. He looked towards his classroom door and motioned. "What is he asking?" I asked quietly. Raising my hand I looked at my teacher. "Can I take a pass?" "Certainly Jessica, go ahead!" answered my teacher. I stood up quickly and grabbed the pass from his large fingers. "Thank you." Walking out of the room I looked around the hall. Maybe I took the mysterious guy's hint wrong. Shrugging my shoulders I walked slowly and looked into his room. He was no where to be found. "Looking for someone?" asked a voice behind me. I jumped, almost screaming, and turned around. There he was about two inches taller than me and a head full of long multi-colored hair. "Yeah actually, maybe you've seen him?" "Maybe I have what's he look like?" "Well," I started, "he's tall, buff, sexy an has a beautiful head of long multi-colored hair." I whispered softly as I as I neared his lips. He smiled curtly and pulled back. "Well actually your in luck I saw him head that way into the women's bathroom." "Oh thanks," I replied slyly dashing down the hall. Pulling myself quickly into a stall, I watched as he rushed behind me. I closed the door and pressed my body against his. "So what's your name?" "Jeff, yours." "Jessica, nice to meet you." "Jessica, that's a pretty name." Chills ran down my spine as he traced his fingers along the belt line of my skirt. He brought his lips passionately against mine and stole my breathe away. "You taste so sweet, Jessica." "Thanks." I answered letting my hands fell to his zipper and pull it open. His manhood was growing by the second and was pressing into my slim waist. With soft movements he brought my skirt around my waist and slowly but expertly pulled my panties down with one stroke. His fingers found my waiting lips and slowly let his fingers glide into me. As if on cue my breathe caught in my throat and I pressed up against him, begging for more of his hot touch. "You like that, don't you?" He asked playfully, tracing his lips down my neck and rubbing my breasts. I nodded and placed my hand inside his boxers. His member was now ripe and ready for business. Pulling it out I led it to my now wet and ready opening. With one quick push he slammed into me making fireworks fo off inside of me. My body began rocking with his and I dug my nails into his back. We stood like that for awhile moaning and rocking back and forth until I felt him explode inside of me and his hot cum ran down my leg. I pressed my lips against his as my body climaxed making me rack with pleasure. Pulling out he slipped his hard penis into his pants and zipped up. "That was amazing Jessica.," he groaned kissing me one last time. Pulling up my under wear I smiled softly and touched his hard chest. "Maybe we could get together and do it again sometime?" "Maybe, maybe again same place same time?" "Call me, we'll figure something out." With that me walked out leaving me to catch my breathe in the tiny stall.


End file.
